Battery powered vehicles offer significant advantages over traditional modes of travel. However, multiple technological problems still need to be overcome so as to ensure optimal use of the technology. Current market products are limited, for example, by range of travel, structural soundness, and inefficient removal of the waste heat from the battery packs.
Current systems for battery pack waste heat removal are limited by technological problems, often suffering from brittle materials, cracking, and ineffective contacts that hinder heat transfer. Additionally, there are limits in that currently utilized materials may poorly conform to build variation.
There is a long-felt need in the art for novel systems and methods providing for heat transfer where constant contact between components can be maintained, using materials that meet varying designs and have effective thermal properties so as to provide reliable transfer of the waste heat from the cells of the battery packs.